The Fun Night!
by GoldenGirl43
Summary: On a special occasion the survey corps are out, people get drunk and little surprise happens to a certain birthday boy! What will happen? And how will the birthday boy react? This is my first official yaoi fanfiction, so don't judge me if it's rubbish, Lol. Oh and yeah a warning for those who don't like this sort of fanfiction! It has boy x boy, so don't like don't read.


On a special occasion the survey corps out, people get drunk and little surprise happens to a certain birthday boy!  
What will happen? And how will the birthday boy react?  
This is my first official yaoi fan fiction, so don't judge me if it's rubbish. Lol. Oh and yeah a warning for those who don't like this sort of fan fiction! It has boy x boy, so don't like don't read.

* * *

One night the survey corps went out for a drink to celebrate Eren's birthday; it started out relatively normal but ended up getting a little weird.

"Woooo!" shouted Jean as Eren downed a large glass of sake.

"Eren...I think you have had enough." Levi said, but his voice was carried away with the crowd of cheering teenagers. Levi sighed and thought to himself _'If this keeps going, I will never be able to go home.'_ He was staring intently at the half drunk teenager, who suddenly locked eyes with him.

"Levi heichou...whats wrong? You look bored." Eren said to Levi who just shrugged and sighed again. A minute later the bar manager came into the rowdy room "Alright guys...shows over. Gotta close up shop." He said and with that everyone sighed, shrugged then started to gather up their belongings. Levi started to look around for Eren who was in the corner of the room chatting with Jean and Armin, he then slowly pushed through the rampage of people and appeared next to Eren. "Hey Eren, isn't it time you headed home to?" Levi asked, then gathered up his own coat and then Erens.

"L-levi...I don't feel good, will you take me home?" Eren asked still swaying and almost bumping into the bar woman.

Levi just nodded and lead him outside.

* * *

A little while later they arrived at the main barracks, this is where Levi and commander Erwin stay with the other officers.

"Erm...Levi heichou. Why are we here? I thought you were taking me back to my barracks?!" Eren said obviously confused.

Levi said nothing and instead shoved Eren through a door (which happened to be Levi's room) and pushd him against the nearest wall.  
Before Eren could shout in protest Levi claimed his lips for a heated kiss. Eren soon broke the kiss and was turning beetroot red "L-levi  
h-heichou...what are you doing and why am I here?!" Eren questioned, then turned his face away.

Levi exhaled "I brought you here for a bit of fun." Levi replied seductively staring at Eren's head as his face was turned away. "E-eh?" Eren managed to say as Levi was using his left hand to move Eren's face to look straight at his. "I said I wanted to have some fun with you. So don't go cowardly on me now Eren." Levi repeated with annoyance.

Levi continued to move Eren's face but this time closer to his until their lips almost touched, then suddenly he crashed their lips together and again gave Eren a heated kiss, their tongues swirling together in sync but at the same time fighting for dominance. Levi obviously won as Eren was starting to moan into the kiss and his face was getting redder and redder (if that was at all possible). "Aah...Levi h-heichou...s-stop." Eren moaned, but Levi wasn't listening as he was gazing at the amazing sight before him.

As Eren had started to moan Levi thought that it would be a good time to move things along, so he began to push Eren's shirt up with his right hand and started to feel around his chest until he got to Eren's nipples, he then began to tease them. Levi broke the kiss as he noticed that Eren wasn't breathing properly "Eren, breathe through your nose." Levi told Eren who just nodded and they continued the kiss.

Using his now free left hand Levi began to undo Eren's trousers, and moved his hand down lower until he reached the top of Eren's pants. He teased the edge of his pants until he suddenly shoved his down and into Eren's pants and moved his hand up and down Eren's almost erect member. Eren broke the kiss as soon as Levi touched him "Aaaaah! L-lev-vi...nn...ha." was Levi's reward which made his own member twitch with excitement.

Now using his right hand Levi tugged Eren's shirt off to expose his bare chest "Eren...take my shirt off!" Levi ordered Eren who obeyed and began to strip the older males shirt off. Eren dazzled at Levi's superb body, his muscles were shimmering with sweat; Eren instantly moved eyes down as he caught of Levi's growing bulge. As Eren had obeyed to Levi's order he was rewarded with another heated kiss, as the kiss progressed Levi removed Eren from the cold wall and onto Levi's comfy single bed.

"Aaah! Levi...what are you-" Eren began to asked but was quickly silenced as Levi had slid down Eren's body who quickly and skillfully removed Eren's trousers and pants and had began to suck on Eren's now fully erect member.

Levi teased Eren at first and continued to until he could feel Eren squirming beneath him, so he picked up the pace until Eren was crying out in pure pleasure "Aaaaah...ahh...L-levi n-no...I'm gonna- aaaaaah!" Levi removed his mouth from Eren's member who suddenly came all over his face _'Oh God! I can't believe this! Eren is in hot mess because of me!' _Levi thought, blushing as saw Eren's erotic face staring at him.

"Ha...Levi, are...ha...you g-going to continue?" Eren stuttered panting after every word, his face was still getting redder and redder. "Of course I am!" Levi excitedly replied. Levi then stuck three fingers into Eren's open mouth "Suck." Levi ordered, to which Eren complied and purposely made it look seductive so that Levi's trousers got even tighter.

After about a minute of seductive sucking, Levi removed his fingers and shoved the first finger into Eren's unprepared entrance and began to slowly thrust it in and out "Ha...ha...ha...Levi, it feels weird." Eren said in which made Levi shove the second finger in and pick up the pace. Finally Levi shoved the last finger into Eren and again quickened the pace making Eren moan louder and louder.

Levi notices that Eren is starting to clamp around his fingers so he stops suddenly, this made Eren whimper in dissatisfaction. But then Eren notices the Levi is slowly ans seductively lowering his trousers and throws them across the room, he then does the same to his pants, showing his own fully erect member.

Eren, who is still staring at the gorgeous naked body in front of him, manages to say "Levi...you're s-so big!" which makes Levi chuckle and nod. Levi then starts to crawl up Eren; ignoring any of protests, lifts Eren's legs up lines his member up to Eren's now fully prepared entrance "Eren, I'm going to enter now...so bare with me." Levi says and looks at Eren with worry creeping up in his eyes. Levi then shoves his member into Eren's entrance and does not move for a while, as he wants Eren to adjust to his size, tears showing in Eren's eyes make Levi begin to regret doing it, so he begins to pull out.

"No...Levi, don't pull out...I'm fine...really just...keep going!" Eren says before Levi fully exits, who then nods and starts to thrust in and out of Eren, all the while getting faster and harder. "Aaah! L-levi! So good!" screams Eren; nowing that Eren is now drowning in pure bliss Levi's concern and regret washes away and continues the fast pace and the strong thrusts.

"Aaah, L-l-levi...I-i'm g-gonna cum! Ha!" Eren moans out which encourages Levi to finish it quicker in order for him to hear Eren scream in pleasure. Both Levi and Eren's faces were red and their breathing erratic, and after a little while Eren started to clamp down tighter on Levi's member causing him to cum and thus making Levi cum at the same time. Both men moaned loudly and Levi collapsed on top on Eren and lay there for a few minutes in order for him to calm down, he then got up and slowly removed his member from Eren's now full entrance.

Levi moved their faces close together and ended their 'fun' night in a short but passionate kiss.

"Eren."

"Hm?" Eren replied.

"I love you!" Levi exclaimed.

"Yeah...Levi. I love you too!"

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it, wrote this randomly.  
Strangely enough my friend read the transcript and liked it! ~Shocked face~


End file.
